


Becky Banner

by worddancer



Series: Avenge Revenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, BAMF Women, Implied Relationship, Other, Rule 63, implied violence against women, sexism in acadamia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddancer/pseuds/worddancer
Summary: Toni liked to poke people. She liked to see how far she could push them. Becky really didn't like being pushed. The last time someone pushed her too far she'd flattened Harlem. Toni would fling questions at her left and right and than poke her with the edge of a sharp point to see how she jumped. Becky was terrified Toni would make her Hulk out and cause another instance.She did Hulk out but she supposed since someone shot explosive arrows at the hellicarrier that could be kinda forgiven. Natasha seemed to forgive her quickly enough either way.





	Becky Banner

**Author's Note:**

> This is partly my emotional response and the recent supreme court confirmation hearings. I wanted to write all about women's anger but this is all I could write. Comments are always loved.

Becky Banner watched her mother take beatings meant for her for years. She watched her brilliant, decorated father turn into a monster the minute the front door closed. A lot can be hidden behind closed doors. Especially when you home school your daughter because she’s just too smart to be exposed to other people's children.

Not smart enough to make Father happy. No, never smart enough for that. She’s been tainted by her mother's idiocy. By her mother's beauty. By her very existence as a girl and not the boy the ultrasound promised.

Becky's mother never told her but Becky was smart. She saw the family photos from before and after her birth. Her mother smiled in the ones before. Still some how her mother loved her. That was one thing Becky knew more than anything- her mother loved her.

Of course her father tried to beat the love out of both of them.

There’s a reason the gamma radiation latched onto her anger. By that point that’s all she has left. Anger. It lives in the pits of her stomach and she’s afraid of it. Afraid it will make her like her father.

Isn’t it funny how men seem to take all credit for creation and destruction?

Her mother couldn’t give her anything her father said. Her mother would only ruin her more. He had to destroy her mother to save her. He created her. He would keep creating her.

No wonder there was only anger at her core.

Anger and self hate did more damage than the radiation ever did, the radiation just brought it all to the surface. Made her a monster outside and inside. The gamma radiation took every dirty secret she ever had and threw into the front line. It refused to let her hide behind a book or a bulky sweater. It tore every stitch of protection she had off and lay bare her rotted angry core.

The radiation saw the math professor who all the girls in her year whispered carefully about. Take his class- he's the most brilliant professor on campus in his field. But don't get to close to him. Don't go to his office hours. Don't be alone with him. Take his class because he's the only professor who teaches it and it's a prereq for the major but be careful.

Betty’s father wanted her dead. If he couldn’t have her he’d kill her instead. Even as the Hulk she remembered the looks he gave her when she came over to study with Betty. She knew what it meant when men’s eyes stayed on women too long. Every woman did- they whispered it at parties, after meetings, with black sharpie on bathroom stalls. Be careful all the warnings said. She felt the anger flare up in the pit of her stomach every time he looked at her. She knew what the hunger in his eyes meant.

She knew what it meant when a TA said she had particular skills that qualified her for this sort of lab work.

She knew what her father meant when he said her mother tainted her. Her mother with her beautiful, beaten, bruised face who's greatest sin was not being smart enough. For birthing a daughter. For trying to teach her daughter more than numbers and figures.

General Ross kept his eyes too long on Becky and vowed to control the Hulk.

Power and anger need to be controlled after all.

The Hulk was anger, and regret, and every dirty emotion Becky had ever had and sometimes it felt good to let her out. It felt good to smash, to attack, to lay waste to everything. But eventually the Hulk went away and Becky was left to deal with the aftermath.

So she ran.

She wasn’t a medical doctor but she knew enough to be useful. She hid in India, where people accepted her help and didn't ask why she was running. They paid her in food, in language lessons, in shelter, in keeping her a secret. She repaid their kindness as best she could with giving vaccines, setting broken bones, treating fevers. She tried to forget her anger.

Her father could never control his anger.

Her mother never let hers out.

What made Becky able to control hers?

Better to run.

But running doesn't work does it? Her mother had tried to run from her father. Girls at school tried to avoid classes with certain professors. In the end it never seemed to fucking work.

A one eyed woman sent a redhead to come for her. Becky knew who Nicole Fury was. When you lived on the run you tended to figure out quickly who to avoid. Nikki made that list in spades. For some stupid reason when a red headed woman asked her to follow Becky said yes. She was tired of running she guessed.

Of course if she'd known what the fuck she was getting into she might have kept going until she hit Antarctica.

She'd read Toni Stark's work. She admired how the other woman had told the Senate to fuck off. She admired her research into green tech.

She just didn't know how to deal with the woman herself.

Toni liked to poke people. She liked to see how far she could push them. Becky really didn't like being pushed. The last time someone pushed her too far she'd flattened Harlem. Toni would fling questions at her left and right and than poke her with the edge of a sharp point to see how she jumped. Becky was terrified Toni would make her Hulk out and cause another instance.

She did Hulk out but she supposed since someone shot explosive arrows at the hellicarrier that could be kinda forgiven. Natasha seemed to forgive her quickly enough either way.

Then there were aliens falling out of the sky and Becky couldn't do jack shit but the Hulk could. Her anger could.

"That's the secret, I'm always angry." She told Toni before she let the monster loose on purpose for the first time.

As Hulk she heard Toni laugh and say "Becks, we're women, we're all always angry."

Hulk turned toward Stacy Rogers who had a small smile on her face.

"Hulk." Stacy said, "Smash."

Hulk smiled at Ms. America and grabbed the first alien out of the air and threw it into the nearest wall.

 


End file.
